custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Axis (Fragmented)
Makuta Axis is a Makuta who defected from the Brotherhood of Makuta after finding out about the Dark Shadow and founded the Legion of Chaos in the Fragmented Universe. He has the power of Energy as well as Shadow. He is considered to be one of the most dangerous Makuta. History Early life Like most Makuta, Axis began his life 100,000 years ago as a substance known as Antidermis created by Great Beings. He was placed in a Protosteel armor by his creator, Mata Nui. He, like all other Makuta, was a member of the Brotherhood of Makuta. After the Metru Nui Civil War, Miserix appointed every Makuta to watch over an island in the Matoran Universe to ensure that another War would not break out. He became the governor of Apollo Nui. He took to creating Rahi to fill the island. He created several odd breeds of Rahi, such as the Dark Gliders, the Garmax, and the Vasorix. One day, he discovered the existence of the Power Stones, and became obsessed with the Dark Shadow. He performed an experiment on himself. He injected himself with energy powers, giving him to control almost any object. He then destroyed the Brotherhood base he was working in and searched for the long lost Power Stones that would awaken the Dark Shadow. Legion of Chaos He gathered a group of mostly Skakdi, due to no one else wanting to help him. But he did manage to get a defected Vortixx General by the name of Sinera, a Makuta named Orpheus that acted as a double agent, and a Toa of Oxygen by the name of Orin. Axis called their group the “Legion of Chaos”. To be added Hunt for the Mask of Light To be added Voya Nui To be added Obscurity To be added Abilities and Traits Like all Makuta, Axis is arrogant and prideful. He is not heroic, but considers himself a great hero to be searching for the Dark Shadow. He is somewhat power mad, and also doesn't play well with others. He can crush any being with his control over energy, which he injected into himself to become even more powerful. His control over shadows is natural, but his armor was damaged, and he cannot fix it. He can only use shadow powers for brief periods of time, without risking damaging his armor further. He can drain energy out of beings using his Energy control, specifically Life Force. It makes him stronger, but he can only do it every so often, otherwise he risks damaging his Antidermis. But, his power of Energy never runs out. Mask and Tools Axis wears the Kanohi Shelek, Mask of Silence. With it, Axis can silence a target as long as he concentrates on the target. He can combine this power with his energy power to silence a target for a expanded amount of time without having to concentrate on said target. He has a saw that he can summon to the bottom side of his forearm. It can cut through almost anything. He also has sharp claws in the tips of his fingers. His wings are also sharp. Appearances *''The Makers Of The Stars'' - First Appearance *''Before The Morning'' *''Fallen Heroes'' *''Haunted Origins'' *''Echoes in the Past'' *''Obscurity'' *''The Arker Chronicles'' Trivia *He is one of his 's favorite characters. Category:Makuta Category:Brotherhood of Makuta Category:Legion of Chaos Category:Fragmented Alternate Universe